Love Hurts
by DeviL53
Summary: A YunJae's fanfic  I'm suck at summary, jadi langsung baca aja deh hehe   Warning: Yaoi, incest, lemon  Update!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Love Hurts  
Rating: NC17  
Genre: Angst, Romance  
Cast: Yunjae  
Author: Park Hyerin a.k.a Devi_L

Warning!  
This is YAOI a.k.a boysXboys story, so if u dont like this kind of story, just DONT READ! Tidak trima bashing dlm bntk apapun! Klo kritik boleh^^

Disclaimer:  
All of the casts belong to themself, got the inspiration from Rossa's song 'Memeluk Bulan'

A/N: Cuma mau bilang, nanti setelah tanda** -0-** itu artinya flashback yang terjadi di dalam mimpi Jaejoong, trus tanda **x-x** artinya akhir flashback itu^^

*~Love Hurts~*

Kini kusadari, rasa ini tak mungkin dapat terwujud dalam kisah kasih kita..

Kini kumengerti tulus cinta ini  
hanyalah mimpi panjang yang tak pernah usai..

Karena tuk bersamamu, bagaikan berharap memeluk bulan..  
Harapan semu yang berujung kelabu..

==================

**~Author POV~**

Malam menyelimuti belahan kota Seoul. Kesunyian mulai mengambil alih jalanan kota yang biasanya menderu sibuk. Hawa sejuk malam hari membelai kulit setiap raga yang tertidur melepas lelah, menambah ketenangan yang telah mengalun.

Tapi segala suasana itu begitu kontras terasa bila dibandingkan dengan ruangan kelam yang tertutup kian rapat, seolah berusaha menyembunyikan segala peristiwa yang berlangsung di dalamnya.  
Jerit dan rintihan kepedihan menyeruak jelas dari balik pintunya. Menusuk telinga, menyayat hati, namun tak mampu untuk mengetuk nurani pria yang tengah memandang dingin kepada pria cantik pemilik jeritan pilu itu berasal.

"Aahhh...ahh,, Yun, sa-sakit..ampun,.."  
Rintihan rasa sakit kembali mengalun dari bibir mungil Jaejoong yang kini sudai mulai membiru dilanda lelah yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam menahan air mata yang dengan keras kepalanya tetap mengalir mulus membasahi pipinya.

Ia mempererat cengkramannya pada kedua sisi ranjang saat merasakan benda besar itu terus menerus bergetar hebat di dalam lubang openingnya selama kurang lebih 4 jam ini.

"Ssakit.. Yunn,,akh hentikann, ampun.." erangnya lagi. Suaranya keluar hanya berupa bisikan, putus asa setelah untaian rintih ampunnya terabaikan.

Namun diluar dugaannya, Yunho tiba-tiba saja menarik keluar mainan berukuran jumbo itu dari dalam lubang openingnya.  
Darah segar segera mengalir keluar dari dalam lubang yang kini sudah tidak lagi karuan bentuknya itu.

Jaejoong menarik nafas berulang kali, mencoba mengurangi rasa lelah dan sakit tubuhnya.  
Tapi belum juga rasa letih itu berkurang, ia mendengar suara resleting dibuka.

Matanya membelalak saat melihat Yunho melepaskan celananya. Tubuhnya bergetar takut saat melihat bagian privat milik Yunho yang menegang menantang di hadapan lubang openingnya.

"Ja-jangan, aku mohon yun, aku masih sakit.." pintanya histeris.  
Ia mencoba menutup kedua pahanya, namun rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya membuatnya hanya bisa menangis pasrah saat yunho mendorong juniornya masuk ke dalam openingnya yang sudah terluka itu.

"Ini hukumanmu karena kau sudah membuatku repot di sekolah." ucap yunho dingin.  
Tak ada lagi jeritan yang terdengar, hanya desahan yang menggema di ruangan itu saat akhirnya Jaejoong kehilangan kesadarannya.

**xoxoxo**

Sosok lemah itu terbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang kingsize miliknya. Seluruh pakaiannya berserakan disekeliling ruangan tersebut. Tak sehelai benangpun yang melindungi tubuhnya dari kejamnya udara dingin sang malam. Bahkan pelaku penyebab rasa perihnya itu pun enggan untuk sekedar melampirkan sehelai selimut pada tubuh polosnya yang berbalut darah dan cairan putih lengket.

Bulir-bulir keringat dingin mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya. Nafasnya menderu kencang dikarenakan suhu tubuhnya yang kian meninggi, dan kepalanya bergerak gelisah saat rangkaian memori melintasi alam bawah sadarnya

**-0-**

"Mulai sekarang kau dan ibumu akan tinggal di sini, kau maukan?" tersenyum ramah kepada anak kecil berumur 5 tahun yang meringkuk nyaman di dalam genggamannya. Anak kecil itu hanya mengedip-ngedipkan kedua mata besarnya bingung. Kim Tae Hee, ibunya, tersenyum kecil melihat pemandangan lucu itu.

"Jae, ayo bilang iya.. Tidak baikkan kalau kita diam saja saat ada yang bertanya." ujar wanita itu lembut.

Jaejoong yang memang masih teramat polos itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, mematuhi seluruh ucapan ibunya selayaknya seorang anak yang baik. "Ne, ahjusshi.." jawabnya yang menghasilkan sebuah tawa renyah dari pria yang kini memegangnya dalam tangannya.

"Jangan panggil aku ahjusshi, panggil aku appa." Sekali lagi Jaejoong menganggukkan kepala mungilnya.

"Ne, appa.." jawabnya.

"Aigoo, kau lucu sekali Joongie.." mencubit pipi Jaejoong gemas, membuat anak itu meringis sebelum kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Kedua orang dewasa itu kembali tertawa, mereka begitu terhanyut di dalam segala tingkah lugu jaejoong hingga tak menyadari keberadaan sepasang mata kecil yang memandang benci ke arah pemandangan itu dari balik kaca jendela.

Pemilik mata itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu begitu melihat ke tiga orang diluar mulai beranjak masuk ke dalam mansion itu. Senyum di wajah terukir semakin lebar ketika matanya menangkap sosok anak berumur 7 tahun yang berdiri terpaku di depan jendela.

"Yun, sini, appa mau memperkenalkanmu pada umma dan dongsaeng barumu." panggilnya riang. Yunho mengepalkan telapak tangannya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan air mata dan amarah yang meluap di dalam dirinya.

"Aku tidak mau ibu baru! Aku tidak mau adik baru! Aku mau umma! Aku benci mereka!" teriaknya.

Tepat ketika ia selesai mengatakan hal itu, sebuah tamparan mendarat tepat di pipinya. Rasanya sakit, tapi tidak sesakit rasa perih di hatinya. Untuk pertama kalinya ayahnya menamparnya. Air matanya mengalir deras. Jiwa rapuh seorang anak yang masih berumur tujuh tahun seperti dirinya tidak sanggup untuk menerima semua kejadian pahit yang kini dialaminya.

Rasa kesal dan terluka mengambil alih seluruh pikirannya. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia mengambil sebuah patung kecil dari meja di sebelahnya dan kemudian melemparkan benda itu ke arah dua pendatang baru di rumahnya itu.

Dalam hitungan detik berbagai bunyi suara menggema dari dalam mansion itu. Diawali oleh suara tamparan keras yang kembali mengalun, suara jerit tangis dari bocah termuda, deru panik para orang dewasa yang melihat cucuran darah segar mengalir dari pelipis sang pemilik tangisan, hingga diakhiri oleh teriakan...

"Aku benci kalian! Aku benci! Karna kalian ummaku pergi, karna kalian appaku bahkan tega memukulku, karna kalian aku tidak mempunyai siapapun lagi! Aku benci! Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah menerima kalian, apalagi kau Kim Jaejoong! AKU BENCI KAU KIM JAEJOONG!"

Yunho berteriak tepat dihadapan jaejoong. Tak dipedulikannya tubuh rapuh Jaejoong yang bergetar menahan perih di pelipis kanannya bercampur dengan ketakutan yang menjalar di tubuhnya.

Ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, jalan pikirannya yang polos tak mampu mencerna seluruh seluk beluk kemelut persoalan yang tengah berlangsung. Yang ia tau hanyalah Yunho membencinya, bahkan sebelum ia sempat mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Jaejoong memandang ragu ke arah yunho yang berjalan lumayan jauh di depannya. Hati dan pikirannya berperang hebat hingga pada akhirnya hatinya memenangkan perdebatan itu. Ia mengambil nafas dalam sebelum kemudian mempercepat langkahnya dan berhenti tepat di hadapan hyungnya itu. Yunho memandangnya dingin.

"Apa maumu?" tanyanya tak kalah dingin dengan wajahnya. Jaejoong memainkan ujung seragamnya gugup.

"Err, hyung.." mulainya, yang harus segera terpotong oleh suara bentakan dari mulut yunho.

"Jangan panggil aku hyung! Kau bukan dongsaengku!" Jaejoong segera mengangguk ketakutan saat mendengar nada ucapan yunho yang menyeramkan.

"Yu..Yunho.." ulangnya "Kau taukan kalau hari ini hari pertamaku di SMA, ehmm, jadi aku mohon hari ini temani aku ya, aku tidak mengenal siapapun disana." Yunho tertawa mengejek begitu mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

"Kau bodoh ya? Aku ini membencimu! Jadi apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku mau menemanimu hah!" ucapnya sebelum kemudian beranjak pergi. Tapi belum juga ia jauh melangkah tiba-tiba saja jaejoong menarik tangannya kasar. Air mata sudah mengancam tumpah dari sudut matanya.

"Kenapa kau begitu membenciku? Kenapa yun? Aku tidak mengerti apa kesalahanku hingga membuatmu benci padaku. Kau bahkan sudah membenciku disaat pertama kalinya kau melihatku. Kenapa yun?" lirihnya pelan. Yunho menggeram kecil kearahnya.

"Kau mau tahu kenapa? Baik, akan kuberitahu. Karena ibumu, ibuku pergi meninggalkanku. Kalau bukan karena ibumu yang terus-menerus merengek minta dinikahi agar kau mempunyai ayah, kalau bukan karena ibumu yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan menceritakan semuanya pada ummaku, maka mungkin ummaku tidak akan pergi! Sekarang kau sudah mempunyai ayah, keluargamu sudah lengkap. Sementara aku harus kehilangan ibu, dan itu semua demi memberikanmu seorang ayah! Jadi hal apa yang kau pikir akan kurasakan terhadapmu kecuali BENCI!"

Yunho menepis paksa genggaman Jaejoong pada lengannya dan mulai kembali beranjak pergi. Tapi lagi-lagi ia harus berhenti saat mendengar jerit tangis Jaejoong

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa yunho. Aku tidak tahu.. Aku mohon jangan membenciku. Aku akan melakukan apa saja asalkan kau tidak membenciku." ujarnya ditengah-tengah air matanya yang semakin deras mengalir.

Yunho membalikkan badannya dan berjalan mendekati jaejoong. Tatapannya memandang tajam ke mata coklat pria itu. "Kau akan melakukan apapun?" tanyanya. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pelan. Sebuah seringaian terbentuk di bibir yunho saat otaknya berhasil mencerna sebuah ide untuk dapat menghancurkan pria di hadapannya itu.

"Kalau begitu tidur denganku." katanya yang dengan sukses berhasil membuat kedua bola mata jaejoong membelalak kaget.

"A-apa?" tanyanya, tak percaya dengan hal yang baru saja diterima indra pendengarannya.

"Tidur denganku dan jangan mendekati siapapun juga kecuali aku. Kau hanya boleh melirikku. Hanya aku. Kalau kau setuju maka aku tidak akan pernah menjauhimu lagi." Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tetap berdiri terpaku di tempat itu dengan shock terlukis jelas di wajahnya.

"Kau mau atau tidak?" desak yunho tidak sabaran.

Entah hal apa yang merasuki Jaejoong saat itu hingga membuatnya mengangguk dan menyetujui perkataan yunho. Tanpa membuang waktu yunho segera menangkap dagu Jaejoong, dan melumat bibirnya kasar sebelum kemudian menarik tubuh 'adiknya' itu ke dalam sebuah kamar dan mulai menggerayangi tubuh mulus itu untuk yang pertama kalinya.**

**x-x**

Mata jaejoong seketika membuka ketika bayangan masa lalu itu menyisip masuk ke dalam mimpinya. Setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Ia menarik nafas berulang kali, mencoba menenangkan deru nafasnya yang menggebu. Ia tidak mau mengingat hal itu. Kejadian yang membuatnya harus menerima untaian mimpi buruk selama kurang lebih 6 bulan ini.

Ia mencoba bangkit dari atas tempat tidur, namun rasa sakit yang teramat pada bagian bawah tubuhnya membuatnya hanya bisa terbaring pasrah, mengekspos seluruh tubuhnya pada seluruh benda tak bernyawa diruangan itu.

Tiba-tiba pintu menuju kamar itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok yunho yang membawa nampan berisi makanan. Ia meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping ranjang. Tangannya bergerak mengelus rambut hitam jaejoong.

"Kau sudah belajar dari hukumanmu semalam kan Jae.. Jadi jangan pernah lagi mendekati orang lain selain aku. Aku tidak mau lagi dibuat repot olehmu hanya untuk menghajar pria-pria gebetanmu yang lain."

Jaejoong meringis pelan sebelum kemudian memaksakan sebuah senyum di bibirnya. "Siwon itu hanya temanku yun, seharusnya kau tidak perlu memukulinya begitu.." ujarnya pelan, namun tanpa ia duga tiba-tiba saja yunho menghentikan elusan tangannya, dan berbalik menarik kasar rambutnya, membuat Jaejoong meringis kesakitan.

"Jadi sekarang kau membelanya? Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya hah? Dasar pria murahan! Apa hukumanku semalam tidak cukup untuk meperingatkanmu bahwa kau tidak boleh berhubungan dengan siapapun kecuali aku!" bentaknya kasar.

Jaejoong menggenggam tangan yunho, mencoba melepaskan cengkraman di rambutnya. "Ti-tidak yun, bukan begitu.."

"Diam kau! Aku muak mendengar ucapanmu! Sudah kuduga kau sama saja seperti ibumu, pelacur! Slut!" Yunho menghempaskan cengkramannya pada rambut Jaejoong. Bunyi dentuman terdengar dari ruangan itu saat kepala Jaejoong dengan sukses menghantam dinding di belakang ranjangnya. Yunho keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa sekalipun melirik ke arah sosok yang telah ia hancurkan itu.

Sekali lagi hening mengambil alih seisi ruangan itu. Hanya isak tangis yang mengalun bersama desir semilir angin yang mengalir melewati jendela kaca yang setengah terbuka, menambah dingin suasana kamar yang berselimut kelam.

Jaejoong memaksakan tubuh rintihnya bergerak. Sakit? Memang. Tapi apalah point dari menghindari rasa sakit bila jiwa dan ragamu sendiri telah remuk diterjang gelombang kebencian dari cintamu?

Cinta.. Perasaan yang awalnya ia rasakan hanya berupa rasa bersalah yang berkembang menjadi rasa penasaran, menimbulkan rasa ingin diperhatikan hingga akhirnya berakhir pada kata cinta yang hanya menimbulkan perih..

Love.. It hurts you know..

**~TBC~**

**Review? ^^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Love Hurts

Genre: Angst, romance, drama

Rating: NC17

Cast: Yunjae

Author: Devil53

Disclaimer: Sadly, none of the casts are mine T_T

Warning: Yaoi a.k.a MaleXmale story, incest, lemon, so if you against this kind of story just DON'T READ IT!

_Halo!_ Saya balik lagi hehe... Ada yang kangen? XD

Haha langsung sajalah, selamat menikmati cerita gaje nan sarap saya ^^

**Chapter 2**

Waktu terus berjalan tanpa bisa dicegah. Pada akhirnya waktu seminggu pun telah terlewatkan sejak hari penyiksaan oleh Yunho malam itu.

Memang, hari itu bukan pertama kalinya Yunho menyiksa Jaejoong, hal itu bahkan belum ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dengan tindakan-tindakan keji yang sebelum-sebelumnya pernah dilakukan Yunho terhadap adiknya itu. Tapi kejadian kali ini berbeda.

Semenjak malam itu Yunho seakan menjauh darinya. Jangankan menyentuh, berbicara dengannya saja pun Yunho seakan tak sudi. Yang diterimanya dari pria itu hanyalah tatapan dingin dan jijik. Bukan berarti selama ini Yunho memperlakukannya dengan hangat. Tidak, sama sekali tidak.

Tapi setidaknya dulu Yunho masih sering menyentuhnya, walau ia tahu itu semua hanya berlandaskan pada nafsu belaka. Namun itu masih lebih baik daripada sama sekali diabaikan seperti sekarang.

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang dan kembali memperhatikan penampilannya di cermin. Ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah liburan musim dingin selama dua minggu lebih. Dan jelas sekarang ini bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu.

Setelah memeriksa bahwa seluruh bawaannya telah lengkap, Jaejoong segera melampirkan tas pada bahu kanannya dan beranjak keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke meja makan untuk menyantap sarapan bersama dengan anggota keluarganya yang lain.

Langkah kaki Jaejoong terhenti ketika ia melihat seluruh keluarganya telah duduk di bangku masing-masing. Ia menyadari tatapan dingin yang dilemparkan Yunho ke arahnya. Jaejoong kembali menghela nafas sebelum kemudian berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Pagi umma, pagi appa!" sapa Jaejoong seraya mencium pipi mereka bergantian. Hal ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya setiap pagi. Ia kemudian melirik ragu ke arah Yunho, membuat kedua orang tua mereka menatapnya aneh. Jaejoong segera menepis segala rasa ragunya, tidak ingin orang tuanya curiga. Dengan cepat ia berjalan ke sisi Yunho.

"Selamat pagi hyung..," sapanya. Ia baru saja akan mencium pipi kanan Yunho saat tiba-tiba pria itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku berangkat dulu." katanya dengan suara yang tidak kalah dingin dari wajahnya.

"Tapi makananmu belum habis Yun, selesaikan dulu sarapanmu baru setelah itu berangkat bersama Joongie" kata TaeHee, membuat anak tirinya itu menatapnya.

"Nafsu makanku sudah hilang." jawabnya singkat.

Yunho pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan mansion itu, sementara Jaejoong hanya mampu memandang sosoknya yang semakin menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan isakannya agar tidak melesat keluar. Dirinya tidak menyadari pandangan Taehee yang memperhatikan setiap gerakannya. Kesedihan tersirat jelas dari kedua bola matanya.

TaeHee bukanlah orang bodoh untuk tidak menyadari kejanggalan yang terjadi di antara kedua anaknya. Ia menyadari betul tatapan dingin yang dilemparkan Yunho terhadap Jaejoong, begitu pula dengan ekspresi terluka di wajah Jaejoong, namun ia memutuskan untuk tetap diam. Akan lebih baik jika mereka menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri.

"Joongie, cepat susul hyungmu. Umma sudah membuatkan makanan untuk kalian di sekolah."

Taehee menyerahkan dua buah tempat makan kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk sebelum kemudian kembali mencium pipi orang tuanya dan berjalan pergi menyusul Yunho.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Jaejoong untuk dapat menemukan Yunho di sekolah, sebab dirinya memang sudah hafal betul semua kebiasaan pria itu. Bertahun-tahun mengamati tentu saja tidak akan menjadi perbuatan sia-sia belaka.

Jaejoong memandang ragu ke arah Yunho yang tengah duduk termenung di taman belakang sekolah. Yunho memang selalu pergi ke tempat ini kalau hatinya sedang galau. Kedua matanya terpejam sementara tubuhnya bersandar nyaman pada sebuah pohon besar.

Jaejoong menetapkan hatinya dan berjalan mendekati Yunho. Ia berlutut di hadapan pria itu dan memanggilnya gugup.

"H-hyung.."

Yunho membuka kedua matanya malas dan melirik tajam kepada Jaejoong. "Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku hyung! Aku tidak sudi menjadi hyungmu!" desisnya dingin.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani membalas tatapan pria dihadapannya itu.

"Ma-maaf Yunho" gumamnya pelan. Yunho mendengus.

"Apa maumu? Cepat katakan, aku muak melihatmu!"

Jaejoong tersentak sedikit mendengar kekasaran di dalam suara Yunho. Ia menunduk, tidak berani memandang langsung tatapan tajam Yunho. "Aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini kepadamu, tadi umma memberikannya padaku." Yunho melirik tempat makan berwarna biru di tangan Jaejoong.

"Buang, dan beritahu pada ummamu itu jangan pura-pura baik kepadaku!" ucapnya acuh, menduga setelah mendengar itu Jaejoong akan segera pergi. Namun ia salah, pria berambut hitam itu masih tetap berdiam di tempatnya, membuat Yunho menggeram kesal.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat pergi!" Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, masih tidak bergeming.

"Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini lagi terhadapku Yunho?"

"Seperti ini bagaimana?" balas Yunho, pura-pura tidak tahu. Ia sebenarnya paham betul maksud dari kata-kata pria itu, ia hanya ingin bermain sedikit dengan pria itu. Jaejoong mulai memainkan ujung seragamnya, tanda bahwa ia sedang gugup. "Membenciku.." jawabnya, suaranya keluar hanya berupa bisikan.

Tanpa diduga-duga, Yunho tertawa. Bukan tawa keceriaan yang sarat canda dan kebahagiaan, melainkan tawa sakratis yang hampa dan dingin, membuat Jaejoong kembali bergidik ngeri

"Aku memang selalu membencimu Kim Jaejoong.."

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak membenciku lagi?" tanyanya, bingung. Yunho berhenti tertawa dan kembali memandangnya, senyum polos terlampir pada bibirnya.

"Dan kau berjanji untuk hanya melihatku, dan menjadi milikku, tapi kenyataannya matamu mulai jalang kepada pria bernama Siwon itu. Kau melanggar janjimu, kenapa aku tidak?"

"Tapi kau salah paham, Siwon itu―" Jaejoong berusaha menjelaskan, namun kata-katanya tidak pernah terselesaikan sebab Yunho telah lebih dulu memotongnya.

"Ssshh, tidak perlu dijelaskan Jaejoong, aku mengerti, itu instingmukan? Aku tahu, biar bagaimana pun kau tetap sama seperti ibumu. Slut! Manwhore, iya kan? Aku mengerti, karena itu aku membencimu."

Yunho melemparkan senyum manisnya sekali lagi sebelum kemudian bangkit dan berbalik pergi, tidak peduli dengan sosok rapuh dibelakangnya.

Sakit. Jaejoong merasa sakit. Kata-kata itu bagaikan sebongkah batu yang menujam hatinya yang telah berubah serentan kaca. Menghancurkan hatinya menjadi keping-keping kecil, tak terterka jumlah dan bentuknya. Jaejoong meremas seragamnya kuat. Air matanya sudah tak terbendung lagi.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu Yunho!" teriaknya, yang sukses membuat Yunho membeku di tempatnya.

"Aku begitu mencintaimu sampai ke tahap di mana mataku tidak dapat lagi berpaling dari sosokmu, dan pikiranku tak lagi mampu membedakan hal baik dan buruk hanya karenamu!" dan Jaejoong pun kehilangan seluruh kendalinya. Ia jatuh berlutut dan mulai menangis terisak.

Akhirnya kata-kata itu diucapkannya juga. Kata yang sudah lama ia pendam dan coba kubur dalam-dalam sebab ia tahu hal itu mustahil. Tidak hanya mereka berdua sama-sama lelaki, tapi mereka juga adalah saudara. Sedarah dari pria yang sama. Tabu, terlarang, incest.

Tapi untuk kali ini dia tidak peduli. Biarkanlah dirinya menjadi egois hanya untuk kali ini saja. Asalkan Yunho mau berbalik dan membalas perasaannya maka segala peraturan tak tertulis itu tidak akan penting lagi.

Jaejoong merasakan hatinya berdebar keras saat melihat Yunho perlahan berbalik menghadapnya. Tatapan matanya gelap dan dingin, namun Jaejoong pura-pura tidak menyadarinya. Membohongi dan menutup dirinya sendiri dari kenyataan hingga akhirnya suara tajam Yunho menembus telak dinding pertahanannya..

"Kau sangat menjijikkan.."

Dan detik itu juga Jaejoong pun merasakan kepingan hatinya kembali hancur melebur menjadi debu..

**-TBC-**

**Akhirnya chapter 2 publish juga..**

**Maaf ya kalau agak pendek hehe**

**Review? ^^  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Love Hurts

Genre: Romance, Angst

Rating: NC17

Cast: Yunjae

Author: Park Hyerin a.k.a Amaya DeviL53

Disclaimer: I only owned the plot

**Chapter 3**

Jaejoong berjalan lesu kembali ke kelasnya. Setiap langkah diambilnya dengan berat, seakan seluruh beban dunia ini ia panggul sendiri di pundaknya. Dan pada kenyataannya memang itu yang dia rasakan kini. Mungkin kebanyakan orang akan menganggap masalahnya ini sepele dan berkata bahwa ini hanya seputar cinta monyet belaka, yang akan hilang secepat dia datang.

Jaejoong tertawa getir. Akankah lebih baik jika perasaannya ini memang hanya sekedar cinta monyet. Namun sayangnya ia sadar betul, perasaannya kini lebih dari itu. Kalau tidak untuk apa dia mau bersusah payah menahan sakit dan penderitaan hanya demi cintanya ini..

Jaejoong meremas ujung seragamnya kuat. Ia harus kembali tenang, tidak mungkin ia kembali ke kelas dengan keadaan seperti ini. Jaejoong berhenti melangkah dan mulai membenahi penampilannya. Ia merapikan rambutnya yang telah berubah berantakan, juga membenahi seragamnya yang tampak kusut.

Baru saja ia akan membuka kenop kelasnya saat tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok pemuda berambut coklat cepat di hadapannya. Mata pemuda itu membulat saat menyadari keberadaan Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong! Kau mengagetkanku! Dari mana saja kau?"

"Hanya..dari kamar mandi Su.." jawabnya, bohong. Junsu memutar bola matanya.

"Jangan bohong Jae! Hanya orang idiot yang akan mau percaya kalau kau sedari tadi hanya berada di kamar mandi. Ini sudah jam Ini sudah waktu istirahat Jae! Bagaimana mungkin kau berpikir aku akan mempercayai kebohonganmu itu!" Junsu berhenti sejenak dan memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong.

"Lagipula.. Matamu itu tidak akan bisa berbohong, kau habis menangiskan? Apa yang terjadi Jae?" tanyanya, nada suaranya berubah lembut. Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Su, kau terlalu khawatir." Jaejoong memaksakan seulas senyum di bibirnya. Ia tidak bisa merepotkan sahabatnya ini lagi dengan cerita-cerita cengengnya. Lagipula ia merasa sangat rendah bila harus menceritakan perasaan terlarangnya ini kepada orang lain.

Junsu menghela nafas, menyerah pada kekeras kepalaan Jaejoong. Ia tahu betul, sekali pemuda cantik ini menolak untuk bercerita, maka tidak akan ada cara untuk memaksanya. "Baiklah, terserah apa katamu saja. Kau mau ikut ke kantin? Yang lain pasti sudah menunggu di sana." katanya.

Jaejoong merasakan jantungnya berdegup ketika Junsu menyebutkan 'yang lain', tapi akhirnya ia pergi juga saat Junsu menarik tangannya mengikutinya.

Aroma khas makanan lantas saja tercium segera setelah mereka memasuki kantin. Junsu masih terus menarik lengan Jaejoong, menuntunnya ke sebuah meja yang berada di sudut. Jaejoong merasakan hatinya tersayat pilu begitu melihat ke arah meja itu. Yoochun dan Changmin sudah duduk berhadap-hadapan di spot mereka biasanya. Keduanya asyik berbicara sambil sesekali mencomot makanan di depan mereka.

Namun bukan mereka yang membuat hati Jaejoong terasa pilu, melainkan sosok seorang pria di sebelah Yoochun. Pria yang tengah menggelayutkan lengannya mesra di pinggang ramping milik wanita berambut hitam di sebelahnya.

Sebuah seringaian kecil terukir di bibir Yunho ketika matanya beradu pandang dengan tatapan sayu Jaejoong. Sengaja, Yunho mempererat rangkulannya dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke wanita itu, mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah kecupan lembut.

Jaejoong seketika mengalihkan pandangan, tidak sanggup melihat adegan itu lebih lama lagi. Ia memaksa air matanya agar tidak sampai terjatuh. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Jaejoong segera mengambil spot kosong di sebelah Changmin, sementara Junsu duduk di sisi lain Yoochun.

Begitu duduk Junsu langsung disambut oleh ciuman lembut Yoochun di bibirnya. Jaejoong kembali mengalihkan pandangannya sedangkan Changmin mendengus kesal.

"Yah! Nafsu makanku bisa hilang alau kalian terus-terusan mengumbar kemesraan seperti tadi!" kata Changmin, matanya bergerak memandang Yunho, Yoochun, dan Junsu bergantian.

Semua penghuni meja itu tertawa kecil. Semua kecuali Jaejoong yang hanya memaksakan sebuah senyum di bibirnya.

Junsu menyadari kejanggalan sikap Jaejoong. Ia berhenti tertawa dan memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tidak ingin melihat senyum palsu itu bertahan di wajah sahabatnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Yunho hyung, kau tidak berniat mengenalkan wanitamu kepada kami?" tanyanya, tidak menyadari bahwa arah pembicaraan ini justru tambah menambah luka bagi Jaejoong.

"Ah, aku lupa. Kenalkan, wanita cantik ini Ahra, kekasihku yang baru. Ahra, mereka ini teman baikku Kau sudah mengenal Yoochunkan? Dia teman sekelas kita." Ahra mengangguk. Yunho melanjutkan.

"Yang berada di sebelah Yoochun itu Junsu, kekasih Yoochun. Dan yang sedang makan itu namanya Changmin. Mereka berdua siswa kelas 1, dua tahun di bawah kita." jelasnya, Ahra kembali mengangguk.

"Lalu yang duduk disamping Changmin itu siapa?" Ahra menunjuk ke sosok Jaejoong yang sedari tadinya hanya berdiam diri.

"Oh, itu Jaejoong, adik tiriku." jawab Yunho, singkat dan dingin.

Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin memandangnya kaget. Tidak pernah sebelumnya mereka mendengar Yunho berbicara sedingin itu terhadap Jaejoong. Biasanya pria itu malah hampir tidak pernah melewatkan sedetikpun tanpa menyentuh ataupun merangkul Jaejoong, menjadikan mereka sebagai saudara terharmonis di seluruh sekolah.

Tapi kini?

Yunho mengacuhkan tatapan penuh tanya teman-temannya. Ia hanya mengidikkan bahunya dan melenggang pergi tepat ketika bel masuk berbunyi. Tangannya menggenggam erat jemari Ahra, sekali lagi sukses menghacurkan hati dan jiwa Jaejoong.

**xoxoxo**

"Aku pulang!" Jaejoong melepas sepatunya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Umma!" panggilnya, heran karena sedari tadi sosok ibunya tak kunjung terlihat.

"Diam bodoh!" terdengar sebuah sahutan dari dalam kamar milik Yunho.

Jaejoong menarik nafas dalam sebelum kemudian mendekati kamar 'hyungnya' itu. Pintu kamar itu tidak tertutup sempurna, menyisakan sebuah celah kecil bagi orang luar untuk dapat mengintip ke dalam. Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk membukanya.

"Yunho, di mana umma? Aku ti―" Jaejoong tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Matanya terpaku pada pemandangan di hadapannya.

Ahra tengah berbaring pasrah di atas ranjang dengan tubuh Yunho menindih tubuhnya yang tak lagi ditutupi sehelai benangpun. Berulang kali desahan dan erangan nikmat terdengar dari mulutnya.

Bukan ini yang ia harapkan untuk dilihat saat tiba di rumah. Jaejoong kembali merasakan hatinya remuk. Ia ingin pergi, namun entah mengapa langkahnya membeku, terpaku di tempat dan pemandangan itu.

Tanpa disengaja, Ahra menoleh ke arah pintu. Saat itulah seluruh desahannya berhenti. Yunho memandangnya aneh.

"Yun, ada adikmu di pintu.." kata Ahra, membuat Yunho menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya dan menoleh ke arah pandangan Ahra. Tatapannya seketika berubah dingin.

"Apa maumu?" bentaknya kasar. Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar hebat.

"A-aku.. U-umma, aku hanya ingin bertanya di mana umma.." tanyanya tergagap.

"Ah, aku lupa memberitahumu. Ummamu itu pergi menemani Appa untuk melakukan pekerjaan di Jepang. Mereka akan pergi selama 1 bulan mungkin." jawab Yunho seraya kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya tadi. Ia menarik keluar batang kejantanannya dari lubang sensitif Ahra sebelum kemudian kembali menancapkannya, kuat dan dalam.

Ahra kembali mendesah kuat. "Yunn, a-dikmu masih di ahh pintu.."

Yunho menggeram, tapi tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda apapun untuk berhenti.

"Abaikan saja dia Ahra, kau tidak tahu sudah seberapa berpengalamannya dia di hal-hal seperti ini." kata-kata itu bagaikan sebilah pisau bagi Jaejoong, menyayat dan menancap tepat di hatinya.

Ahra segera mengerti maksud ucapan Yunho. Ia kembali menatap Jaejoong, dengan tatapan kaget bercampur..jijik..

"Shit! Kau ketat sekali.." desah Yunho nikmat.

"Yunn ahhh, lebih cepat.. Nngghh lebih kuat.." Yunho mengabulkannya dan mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

Sakit.. Jaejoong merasa sakit. Dia bahkan sudah tidak tahu lagi kata-kata apa yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan keadaan hatinya sekarang. Hancur? Tidak, hatinya sudah hancur sejak penolakan Yunho pagi tadi. Sekarang hati dan perasaannya sudah jauh lebih buruk dari kata hancur.

Jaejoong berlari keluar dari ruangan itu saat lebih banyak desahan saling beradu keluar dari mulut dua orang yang sedang bercumbu itu. Jaejoong berlari masuk ke kamarnya dan membanting pintunya keras. Ia meringkuk di sudut kamar dan mengangkat tangan menutupi kedua telinganya. Matanya terpejam erat.

Suara desahan itu terus saja terdengar dan image adegan itu tetap terlihat, tidak peduli seberapa kuat pun ia memejamkan dan menutup telinga dan matanya, sebab memang otaknya sendirilah yang terus-menerus memainkan kejadian pahit itu di pikirannya.

Jaejoong membenamkan kepalanya di atas lututnya dan mulai menangis. Ia ingin melupakan segalanya! Peristiwa tadi pagi, tatapan jijik dari Yunho, adegan seks Ahra dan Yunho, dan yang terpenting perasaannya.

Ia ingin melupakan semuanya! Tapi kenapa rasanya sulit sekali?

Jaejoong tidak mengerti. Dosa apa yang pernah ia lakukan hingga ia menerima penderitaan seperti ini? Satu-satunya kesalahan yang ia perbuat adalah karena ia terlahir sebagai keluarga Jung, karena di dalam darahnya mengalir darah dari ayah Yunho.

Tapi, apakah itu memang kesalahannya? Ia tidak pernah meminta darah keluarga Jung di dirinya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah meminta untuk dilahirkan ke dunia ini. Lalu, bagaimana bisa semua itu menjadi kesalahannya?

Kehadirannya di dunia pun sudah merupakan sebuah kesalahan. Ia hanyalah seorang anak yang tercipta dari hubungan terlarang yang kemudian keberadaannya akan menghancurkan sebuah ikatan suci yang terjalin pernikahan.

Ya, dirinya memang menjijikkan. Tidak heran Yunho berkata seperti itu padanya pagi tadi.

Jaejoong menjulurkan tangannya dan membuka laci meja di sampingnya. Segera saja jemarinya berhasil menemukan sebuah botol kecil yang memang telah menempati laci itu sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Tanpa menunda-nunda lagi Jaejoong mengeluarkan beberapa butir pil dari dalam botol itu dan meneguknya. Ia tidak mau repot-repot menghitung jumlahnya. Berapa pun tidak masalah asalkan ia dapat melupakan semuanya secepat mungkin.

Dalam hitungan detik saja Jaejoong dapat merasakan obat tidur itu mulai bereaksi. Pandangannya mengabur dan tubuhnya melemas.

Jaejoong merilexkan tubuhnya, membiarkan rasa kantuk itu menguasai setiap inci kesadarannya. Membawanya pergi ke dalam dunia di mana akhirnya ia bisa melupakan segalanya.

**~TBC~**

**Sebenarnya ini rada nanggung sih klo menurutku, tapi otak udah keburu buntu -_-**

**Yasudahlah..**

**Review? ^^  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Love Hurts

Genre: Romance, angst

Rating: NC17

Cast: Yunjae

Author: Amaya Devil53

Disclaimer: I owned nothing but the plot

Warning:

MaleXmale story, incest, so if you againts these kind of story, then just don't read it please..

**Chapter 4**

"Yun, aku pulang dulu ya, kapan-kapan kita ulangi lagi. You are amazing honey!" Ahra melemparkan senyuman menggodanya ke arah Yunho. Pria yang dimaksud hanya memasang wajah datar, sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa senyumnya itu menarik, apalagi menggoda.

Ahra menunduk, memberikan kecupan singkat terakhir pada bibir Yunho kemudian melenggang pergi. Setelah sosoknya tak lagi terlihat, Yunho cepat-cepat mengusap bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangannya. Merasa jijik dengan rasa lipstrik wanita tadi yang masih tertinggal di bibirnya.

Yunho menghela nafas pasrah saat rasa wanita itu tidak kunjung hilang dari mulutnya. Kalau bukan karena keinginan kuatnya untuk menghancurkan Jaejoong lebih dalam lagi, ia tidak akan pernah sudi menyentuh wanita murahan seperti Ahra, yang akan dengan sukarela membuka pahanya demi semua pria yang memintanya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Jaejoong, ia sama sekali tidak melihat maupun mendengar pemuda itu sejak tadi. Yunho mendengus dan memutuskan untuk memeriksanya.

Yunho beranjak naik menuju lantai dua. Pria berambut coklat itu perlahan memasuki ruangan kamar yang telah terasa amat familiar baginya. Matanya mencari ke sekeliling hingga tatapannya akhirnya berhenti pada lantai di sisi ranjang, tempat seorang pemuda lain tengah terbaring setengah bersandar ke dinding. Yunho mendekatinya.

"Jae, bangun! Kau mau tidur sampai kapan hah!" bentak Yunho ketika ia tiba di hadapan pemuda tersebut.

Tidak ada jawaban yang terdengar, pemuda tersebut tetap tidak bergeming. Wajah pucatnya dihiasi sebuah senyum kecil, terlihat begitu tenang, walaupun jejak air mata masih terlihat di sudut matanya yang terpejam. Yunho merasakan rasa panik mulai menjelajar di tubuhnya, dan makin menjadi ketika melihat butiran-butiran pil yang bertebaran disekitar tubuh adik tirinya itu.

"Jae? Bangun bodoh!" bentaknya lagi, namun tetap, tidak ada jawaban yang terucap.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Yunho segera berlutut di hadapan Jaejoong. Kedua tangannya terulur mencengkram bahu pemuda itu. Ia menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh lunglai Jaejoong pelan, berharap adiknya itu akan membuka kedua matanya. Namun harapan semunya hanya dibalas kehampaan. Bola mata hitam Jaejoong tetap bertahan tersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya.

Yunho semakin merasa panik. Instingnya mulai berubah liar. Tentu, dia memang ingin melihat Jaejoong menderita. Ingin menghancurkan hatinya separah mungkin sebagaimana dulu hatinya hancur saat ibunya pergi. Ia ingin Jaejoong hancur, namun bukan berarti ia menginginkannya mati. Ia masih mempunyai hati dan nurani!.

Tidak ingin membuang lebih banyak waktu lagi, Yunho pun segera melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Jaejoong dan mengangkatnya bridal style. Benaknya hanya dipenuhi dengan satu tempat sebagai tujuannya. Rumah Sakit.

Sosok pemuda itu terlihat begitu tenang. Tubuhnya dibaringkan, kedua tangannya dilipat di atas dada dengan kedua mata terpejam. Sekilas tampak seperti sebuah statue, mahakarya artistik yang membius setiap pasang mata yang memandangnya.

Kulit pucatnya semakin memperindah rupa malaikatnya. Belum lagi ekspresi damainya, yang membuatnya terlihat bak seorang putri tidur dari negri dongeng. Wajahnya memancarkan kecantikan murni walaupun masker oksigen kini terpasang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya.

Yunho menatap seluruh pemandangan itu dari kejauhan. Dokter belum mengijinkan seorang pun untuk mendekatinya. Jadi dia hanya berdiri di depan pintu, memperhatikan dari balik kaca kecil, bagian satu-satunya dari pintu tersebut yang tidak terbuat dari kayu.

"Hyung! Apa yang terjadi?" sebuah suara memaksanya untuk mengalihkan pandangan. Matanya bertemu dengan guratan cemas pada wajah ketiga sahabatnya. Yunho membiarkan ekspresi datarnya tetap bertahan mendominasi figurenya.

"Overdosis zat depresan. Kemungkinan besar obat tidur." katanya ketika tiga orang tersebut telah berada di dekatnya.

"O-obat tidur? Aku tidak tahu Jaejoong hyung menggunakan obat tidur. Kenapa dia sampai membutuhkan obat tidur?" pemuda termuda sekaligus tertinggi di antara mereka, Changmin, bertanya. Yunho menjawabnya dengan menggidikkan bahunya acuh.

"Entahlah." jawabnya singkat, walaupun sebenarnya ia bisa menduga alasan Jaejoong mengkonsumsi obat tidur, tapi tentu saja ia tidak mungkin mengutarakannya kepada mereka.

"Jadi, itu artinya Jae akan menetap disini selama beberapa hari kan?" kali ini giliran Junsu yang bertanya. Yunho mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang kembali mengambil baju ganti dan perlengkapan lainnya. Kalian, terutama Yunho hyung tunggu di sini, untuk berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau Jaejoong hyung sadar."

Sekali lagi Yunho mengangguk. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan melemparkan kunci mansionnya kepada Junsu, yang dengan sukses menangkapnya. Sebelum Junsu sempat beranjak, Yoochun telah terlebih dahulu menahan lengannya.

"Biar kuantar." katanya yang dibalas Junsu dengan anggukan.

**XoXoX**

Yoochun dan Junsu berjalan beriringan keluar dari rumah sakit. Bentaran kemerahan langit petang segera menyambut kedatangan mereka di udara terbuka. Yoochun berinisiatif menggenggam telapak tangan Junsu begitu ia melihat pria itu merapatkan jaketnya. Mungkin kedinginan mengingat musim dingin akan segera tiba dalam beberapa hari.

Junsu menyambut tindakan Yoochun dengan mempererat genggaman tangan mereka dan mengelus pelan punggung tangan Yoochun menggunakan ibu jarinya. Keduanya saling bertukar senyuman lembut sebelum kemudian lanjut berjalan.

Walaupun tidak seorang pun mengeluarkan suara, keduanya memang telah bersepakat dalam diam untuk berjalan kaki, seolah mereka dapat saling membaca pikiran satu sama lain. Padahal kenyataannya mereka hanya telah melampaui tahap untuk mampu memahami diri pasangannya sebaik mereka memahami dirinya sendiri.

"Chun, aku khawatir." suara bisikan Junsu memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Tanpa dikatakan pun, Yoochun tahu bahwa yang dimaksud Junsu adalah mengenai keadaan Jaejoong.

Yoochun melepaskan pautan tangan mereka dan menggantinya dengan rangkulan pada pinggang Junsu. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, Su.." jawabnya seraya mengecup rambut kekasihnya lembut.

Dalam beberapa menit saja, mansion milik keluarga Jung telah terlihat dalam jangkauan pandangan mereka. Jarak antara mansion ini dengan rumah sakit tempat Jaejoong dirawat memang tidak terlalu jauh, hanya dipisahkan oleh beberapa rumah dan gedung-gedung pencakar langit.

Yoochun dan Junsu masuk ke dalam mansion mewah itu dan segera menuju ke kamar milik Jaejoong. Mereka sudah hafal arahnya sebab memang bukan hanya sekali dua kali Jaejoong maupun Yunho mengajak mereka tour berkeliling bangunan luas ini. Kalau tidak, sudah bisa dipastikan mereka pasti akan tersesat di dalamnya.

"Chun, biar aku saja yang membereskan barang-barang Jaejoong." ujar Junsu sembari berjalan mendekati lemari pakaian Jaejoong, sementara Yoochun mengangguk dan beralih memperhatikan benda-benda di meja belajar Jaejoong.

Yoochun memperhatikan setiap foto yang terpajang di atas meja tersebut. Satu pigura berisi fotonya sendiri, pigura lain diisi dengan foto bersama keluarga Jung, foto Jaejoong bersama ibunya, hingga Jaejoong bersama ayahnya.

Namun tidak ada fotonya bersama dengan Yunho.

Kening Yoochun mengernyit. Apa mereka tidak pernah berfoto bersama? Tapi bukankah mereka berdua sangat dekat?

Rasa bingung Yoochun bertambah ketika sudut matanya melihat ujung sebuah buku yang tersembunyi di bawah bantal. Penasaran, Yoochun mengambilnya, dan seketika saja sebelah alisnya terangkat. Buku itu hanyalah sebuah journal biasa, dengan cover luar biasa. Setidaknya begitulah yang dipikirkan Yoochun.

Couver journal tersebut sebenarnya sangat simple, hanya berisikan 4 buah huruf saja. Namun justru keempat huruf tersebut yang membuatnya special, apalagi dengan keberadaan sebuah simbol di tengah-tengahnya.

JJ 3 YH

Sekali lirik, semua orang yang mengenal Jaejoong pasti bisa langsung menebak arti tulisan itu. JaeJoong 3 YunHo.

Setelah pikirannya berdebat sesaat, akhirnya Yoochun menyerah kepada rasa penasarannya dan mulai membaca journal tersebut.

Semakin banyak lembar yang dilalui oleh telunjuknya, semakin besar pula rasa kaget menyerbu diri Yoochun. Semakin dalam ia menghayati isi journal itu, semakin dalam pula rasa perih menyeruak di relung hatinya.

Journal itu seakan menjadi cermin tidak langsung terhadap hati Jaejoong selama kurang lebih satu tahun ini. Setiap kata yang tertulis disitu layaknya ungkapan guratan tinta takdir yang dialami Jaejoong selama ini, hanya saja journal itu ditulis di dalam sudut pandang Jaejoong, oleh Jaejoong sendiri, dengan bahasa yang murni dan sarat kejujuran.

_#'~My life, my sorrow~_

_Halo sebelumnya.._

_Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku memiliki sebuah Journal. Namaku Jung Jaejoong. Saat ini aku berada di tahun ketigaku di SMP, dan tahun depan aku akan memasuki SMA. Entah mengapa firasatku mengatakan aku akan sering menulis di sini^^'#

* * *

_

_#'~My life, my sorrow~_

_Oktober.._

_Di bulan ini aku menyadari sesuatu._

_Aku jatuh cinta, kepada hyungku sendiri. Aku mencintai Jung Yunho. Lucu sekali mengingat ia membenciku.'#

* * *

_

_#'~My life, my sorrow~_

_Natal.._

_Bukankah seharusnya ini hari yang bahagia? Lalu kenapa aku tidak merasakannya?_

_Umma dan appa memberiku banyak hadiah, tapi aku tidak merasa bahagia. Kenapa?_

_Karena aku tidak mendapatkan hadiah yang kuinginkan._

_Yang kuinginkan hanya senyumnya.._

_Satu senyum saja. Tidak bisakah kau memberikannya padaku hyung?'#

* * *

_

_#'~My life, my sorrow~_

_Januari.._

_Hari pertama di SMA._

_Akhirnya hari ini dia berhenti menjauhiku. Dia menyentuhku, mencumbuku, menodai tubuhku dengan tubuhnya. Ia bahkan tersenyum kepadaku! Aku tahu semua itu palsu, berlandaskan nafsu, tapi bolehkah aku berharap? Sekedar bermimpi bahwa perasaanku terbalaskan?'#

* * *

_

_#'~My life, my sorrow~_

_Air mata ini terjatuh lagi. Tubuh ini merasakan sakit kembali. Tapi tidak masalah, pukul aku, tendang aku, hancurkan ragaku, tapi kumohon, tetaplah di sisiku..'#

* * *

_

_#'~My life, my sorrow~_

_Salah paham. Dia melihatku bersama Siwon. Aku hanya membicarakan prakarya kelompok kami, tapi dia terlanjur salah paham. Ia memberiku tatapan itu lagi. Penuh rasa jijik dan dendam. Aku tidak sanggup.. Kumohon, jangan tatap aku begitu..'#

* * *

_

_#'~My life, my sorrow~_

_Slut. Dia memanggilku pelacur. Sakit. Serendah itukah aku di matanya? Terlalu sakit. Bagaimana ini? Air mataku tidak mau berhenti juga.. Dia mulai menjauh dariku. Aku tidak boleh membiarkannya! Besok, aku akan mengatakannya besok, bahwa Jung Jaejoong mencintai Jung Yunho.'#

* * *

_

Catatan Jaejoong berhenti di situ. Yang tadi itu hanyalah sepenggal dari keseluruhan journal tersebut, bagian-bagian paling menarik menurut Yoochun. Catatan lainnya hanya berisikan hal-hal yang mirip, serupa tapi tak sama. Mengungkapkan siksaan, penderitaan, dan rasa sakit baik fisik maupun psikis yang dialami Jaejoong selama ini. Dan semuanya selalu disebabkan oleh satu orang, Yunho.

Dari semua orang, ternyata Yunho lah yang menjadi sumber luka terbesar di diri Jaejoong. Siapa yang bisa menyangka kalau ternyata semua kedekatan yang selama ini mereka tunjukkan hanyalah sebuah topeng belaka? Yoochun jadi mengira-ngira jangan-jangan hal inilah yang menjadi alasan Jaejoong mulai mengkonsumsi zat depresan. Alasan itu terlihat sangat logis sekarang.

Yoochun memeriksa catatan terakhir Jaejoong sekali lagi. Matanya membulat saat menyadari tanggal ditulisnya catatan tersebut. Kemarin, Jaejoong menulisnya kemarin. Itu artinya hari ini adalah hari dimana Jaejoong mengungkapkan perasaannya. Kalau begitu apa mungkin Yunho menolaknya, sehingga membuat Jaejoong nekad meminum obat tidur dalam dosis yang berlebih? Biar bagaimana pun Yoochun mengerti bahwa tidaklah mungkin menyebabkan overdosis pada diri seseorang jikalau takaran yang dikonsumsi memang sesuai dengan aturan.

Tebakannya ini benar-benar terlihat sangat memungkinkan sekarang. Tapi spekulasi tetaplah spekulasi, ia tidak berhak memutuskannya begitu saja.

Lamunan Yoochun buyar saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Junsu yang yang tengah memandanginya aneh.

"Kau lihat apa, Chun? Serius sekali.."

Junsu berjalan mendekatinya, dan sebelum ia sempat berpikir lebih jauh, journal digenggamannya telah keburu menghilang, berpindah ke tangan Junsu.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Junsu segera membuka dan membaca isi Journal itu. Yoochun memperhatikan tatkala kedua mata Junsu membuka semakin lebar di setiap penelusuran yang dilakukan mata onyxnya. Ketika Junsu telah selesai, setetes air mata jatuh ke pipinya, disusul dengan tetesan-tetesan lainnya. Refleks, Yoochun langsung saja menarik Junsu masuk ke pelukannya.

"Dia begitu menderita, Chun! Dia sebegitu terlukanya dan aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Sahabat macam apa aku ini!" Junsu menangis di dekapan Yoochun.

"Sst, sudahlah, Su. Ini sama sekali bukan salahmu." Yoochum mencoba menenangkannya, namun sepertinya percuma.

Rasa sakit dan berslah Junsu dengan cepat berubah menjadi amarah. Ia melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Yoochun dan menatapnya dengan tatapan berbahaya.

"Ya, ini memang bukan kesalahanku, tapi ini kesalahannya. Ini kesalahan Jung Yunho brengsek itu! Teganya dia! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya begitu saja. Akan kuberi pelajaran kepadanya dengan tanganku sendiri!" katanya, dan dengan itu ia berlari pergi. Semua barang-barang Jaejoong terlupakan olehnya. Yang ia pikirkan hanya satu. Menghajar Yunho.

**~TBC~**

**Maaf lama .**

**Belakangan ini aku agak sedikit sibuk hehe, untung aja ini lagi libur jadi sempet ngerjain..**

**Review?^^  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Love Hurt  
Genre: Romance, hurt/comfort  
Rating: M  
Cast: YunJae  
Author: Devil53  
Disclaimer: I owned nothing but the plot  
Warning: Yaoi, slash, mature content

**Chapter 5**

Junsu melangkahkan kakinya di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Orang-orang yang ia lewati melemparkan tatapan aneh ke arahnya, tetapi Junsu tidak peduli. Ia hanya terus berjalan dengan kedua tangan terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. Bahkan panggilan-panggilan dari Yoochun di belakangnya pun tidak lagi didengarnya. Pikirannya kacau dan tangannya terasa gatal ingin segera bersarang pada pipi milik Yunho.

Dan ia melakukannya.

Begitu matanya mendarat pada sosok Yunho yang tengah berdiri menatap ke arah ranjang Jaejoong dari depan pintu, Junsu segera berlari dan tanpa pikir panjang meninju kuat pipi kanan Yunho. Pria itu terkaget, tubuhnya terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang hingga akhirnya terjatuh.

Dengan kedua mata membulat lebar, serta tangan kanan memegang pipinya yang terasa perih, Yunho pun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap langsung ke arah penyerangnya, Junsu. Bingung dan amarah terlukis jelas pada ekspresinya.

"Junsu? Apa-apaan kau!" tanyanya, setengah berteriak, dengan nada yang biasanya mampu membuat meringis yang mendengarnya. Namun kali ini pria itu bahkan tidak bergeming, dia hanya tetap berdiri tegak sembari menggeram ke arah Yunho.

"Kau, manusia biadab! Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Jaejoong, brengsek!" desis Junsu yang hanya dibalas Yunho dengan pandangan bingungnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Tanpa diduga-duga Junsu tertawa. Tawanya pahit dan terdengar miris yang sukses membuat Yoochun mendelik di belakangnya.

Junsu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, melainkan ia terus tertawa seraya merogoh kantong di balik jaketnya kemudian melemparkan journal Jaejoong ke Yunho. Journal itu mengenai wajahnya, membuat Yunho memicing sedikit.

Yunho menunduk untuk mengambil buku tersebut, dan tepat saat itu pula Changmin tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu ruangan Jaejoong. Sebelah alisnya seketika saja terangkat ketika merasakan tensi yang menyebar di antara ketiga hyungnya itu, yang sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Hyung? Apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanyanya.

Serentak, tiga pasang mata dengan ekspresi berbeda tertuju ke arahnya. Yunho yang tampak panik tatkala Junsu menunjuk ke arah sebuah journal di genggaman Yunho dengan ekspresi marah, dan Yoochun yang tampak pasrah meskipun matanya juga memancarkan rasa marah yang tidak kalah dari Junsu.

Changmin tampak langsung mengerti maksud gerakan Junsu. Tanpa basa-basi ia pun segera menarik buku bersampul kemerahan itu dari tangan Yunho. Yunho yang masih diredam rasa panik tidak bereaksi ketika buku journal tersebut diambil begitu saja darinya. Ia baru tersadar beberapa menit kemudian, dan ketika itu terjadi semuanya sudah terlambat.

Kedua telapak tangan Changmin memutih tatkala jemarinya menggenggam erat ujung journal itu. Dagunya mengatup erat disaat akhirnya ia menutup journal itu dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yunho, Junsu, dan Yoochun bergantian.

"Apa maksudnya ini, hyung?" tanyanya sambil mengayunkan journal itu di tangannya. Junsu mendengus.

"Persis seperti yang kau baca, Min. Pria brengsek ini selama ini ternyata memanfaatkan perasaan Jaejoong. Dan bodohnya, Jaejoong malah menerima begitu saja, bahkan ia jatuh cinta kepada si biadab ini!" kata Junsu, tangannya teracung menunjuk Yunho. Changmin berputar menghadap Yunho sebelum kemudian mulai berbicara.

"Aku mengerti. Jadi Yunho hyung, kaulah alasan Jae berada di sini kan?" tanyanya dengan nada menuduh.

"Kalian tidak bisa menyalahkanku! Bukan salahku kalau dia jatuh cinta padaku. Aku juga tidak menyuruhnya meminum obat-obatan itukan! Dianya saja yang terlalu bodoh dan cengeng!" protes Yunho.

Mendengar ucapan Yunho, Junsu langsung terlihat seperti akan meledak. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kembali menyerang Yunho, tapi sebelum ia sempat melangkah maju, Changmin sudah duluan menahannya.

"Jangan buang-buang tenagamu untuk orang sepertinya, hyung. Percuma." ucap Changmin dingin. Junsu tampak ragu sesaat, tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk juga ketika merasakan tangan Yoochun di pundaknya.

"Ya, kau benar, tidak ada gunanya membuang tenaga demi iblis seperti dia." Junsu melemparkan satu geraman terakhir kepada Yunho kemudian pergi duduk di salah satu bangku di koridor tersebut. Yoochun dan Changmin menyusul di belakangnya.

Setelah itu tidak ada seorang pun yang berbicara. Yunho berdiri bersandar sendiri di dinding di sudut koridor, sementara Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin mengacuhkannya.

Tidak ada yang tahu pasti sudah berapa lama mereka berada di situ, masing-masing tenggelam di dalam pikirannya sendiri. Yang jelas di saat mereka akhirnya menaruh perhatian ke sekelilingnya, ternyata hari sudah beranjak malam.

Seorang suster setengah baya menghampiri tempat Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin. Suster berwajah ramah itu tersenyum hangat kepada mereka.

"Maaf anak-anak, tapi waktu berkunjung sudah habis, kalian bisa kembali lagi besok." katanya dengan suara yang tidak kalah ramah dengan wajahnya. Ketiga pemuda yang dimaksud saling bertukar pandang sesaat sebelum akhirnya Junsu menoleh untuk berhadapan dengan suster tersebut.

"Tidak bisakah kami menginap di sini?" tanyanya.

"Hanya keluarga yang boleh tinggal, dear..."

"Uhm, pleaseee?" coba Junsu lagi, kali ini dengan menunjukkan puppy eyesnya yang terkenal famous itu. Suster itu tertawa kecil namun tetap menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maaf, dear, tapi itu sudah menjadi prosedur rumah sakit."

Junsu menghela nafas namun akhirnya mengangguk. Yunho memilih saat itu untuk maju dan bergabung di percakapan tersebut.

"Kalau begitu saya boleh tinggal, Sus? Saya saudaranya." tanya Yunho yang kontan saja langsung disambut oleh geraman dari sahabatnya yang lain, yang tentu saja sama sekali diacuhkannya.

Suster baik hati itu hanya mengangguk kecil kemudian langsung beranjak pergi, menyadari tensi yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di antara para remaja itu.

Setelah sang suster pergi, Junsu kembali melemparkan death glarenya ke arah Yunho entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dalam hari itu.

"Apa maumu, hyung! Belum puaskah kau menyakitinya!" bentaknya.

Ekspresi Yunho bertahan datar. "Menyakiti apa? Aku hanya ingin menunggu di sini dan kau tidak bisa melarangku, dia masih adikku."

Junsu mengepalkan jemarinya, berani-benarinya dia masih mengakui Jaejoong sebagai adik setelah semua yang dilakukannya! Junsu membuka mulut untuk berbicara namun Changmin sudah keburu memotongnya..

"Junsu hyung, dia benar. Kita tidak bisa melarangnya." katanya, ia buru-buru melanjutkan ketika melihat Junsu tampak akan protes.

"Kau tidak bisa melanggar peraturan rumah sakit hyung! Kau mau kita tidak diijinkan kembali lagi karena membuat keonaran di sini?" tanyanya serius yang seketika membuat Junsu terdiam. Changmin mendesah ringan.

"Ayolah hyung, kita kembali besok saja."

katanya lagi, dan kali ini segera disambut oleh anggukan dari Yoochun dan tak lama kemudian, Junsu.

Setelah masing-masing melemparakan geraman terakhir kepada Yunho, mereka pun pergi. Yunho kembali ke tempatnya semula, memandangi sosok Jaejoong dari balik kaca pintu, posisi awalnya sebelum Junsu dan Yoochun datang menyerangnya siang tadi. Ia menghela nafas dalam. Semua yang terjadi benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Kini bukan hanya appanya, teman-temannya pun telah berpihak kepada Jaejoong.

Tidak adil!

Kenapa segalanya harus berpusat kepada Jaejoong!

Tidak bisa disangkal, sedikit banyak Yunho memang merasa bersalah atas keadaan Jaejoong, namun bukan berarti dia akan melupakan semua yang sudah terjadi karenanya!

Yunho mendesah dan kembali memusatkan pandangannya ke arah Jaejoong. Pemuda itu tampak begitu rapuh dengan semua selang-selang itu ditubuhnya. Begitu rapuh dan... cantik.

Kreak..

Tanpa ia benar-benar menyadari, Yunho membuka pintu di hadapannya. Pandangannya masih terpaku ke sosok Jaejoong ketika ia berjalan memasuki ruangan itu. Yunho berhenti melangkah disaat ia telah tiba di sisi ranjang Jaejoong. Ia tidak melakukan apa pun, hanya berdiri di situ seraya tetap memandangi wajah adik tirinya.

"Pabo.. Kim Jaejoong kau benar-benar idiot." Yunho tiba-tiba berbisik. Ia menarik bangku di sebelah ranjang itu dan duduk di atasnya. Pandangan matanya tidak pernah terlepas dari wajah pulas Jaejoong.

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak pernah benar-benar membencimu. Aku hanya marah. Kepada ayahku, ibuku, ibumu, dan takdir, bahkan diriku sendiri, tapi tidak kepadamu." ucapnya pelan.

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dan menengadah ke langit-langit.

"Cepatlah sadar dan lupakan aku. Jangan jatuh cinta padaku karena aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengembalikannya padamu." bisiknya lagi, sebuah senyum menghiasi bibirnya. Senyum yang tidak pernah mencapai matanya yang dipenuhi kepedihan dan agony.

Yunho memejamkan kedua matanya dan tertawa kecil. "Hidup memang tidak adil." gumamnya pelan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, melemparkan satu pandangan terakhir kepada Jaejoong, kemudian bangkit berdiri dari kursinya. Yunho membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mencium kening Jaejoong lembut sebelum kemudian berbisik pelan di telinganya.

"Benci aku Jae.."

Jaejoong tidak tahu di mana dirinya berada. Tempat ini sama sekali asing baginya. Ia bahkan tidak ingat kapan dan bagaimana ia bisa berakhir di sini.

Ke manapun matanya mengarah, yang mampu dilihatnya hanyalah hamparan padang rumput yang luas. Bingung? Pasti. Tapi Jaejoong tidak mau terlalu ambil pusing, rasa takjubnya mengalahkan kebingungan yang ia rasakan.

Ia memang tidak pernah berada di tempat seperti ini sebelumnya. Begitu alami dan tenang, dengan menghirup udara jernihnya saja ia merasa seolah beban yang dimilikinya serasa menghilang, terlepas dari pundaknya.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri tempat itu. Tak lama berjalan ia melihat dua orang anak kecil berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya. Penasaran, Jaejoong pun memutar arahnya menuju ke arah dua sosok mungil itu.

Jaejoong baru saja akan memanggil mereka ketika tiba-tiba saja kedua anak itu berbalik ke arahnya. Langkah Jaejoong seketika saja membeku di tempatnya, kaget karena kedua bocah tersebut ternyata adalah dirinya sendiri dan Yunho sewaktu dulu.

Rasa familiar menjalar pada diri Jaejoong. Walaupun dengan latar yang jauh berbeda, ia tidak akan mungkin bisa melupakan kejadian yang sedang terjadi di hadapannya itu. Waktu ketika Yunho kecil dengan kasar mendorong tubuhnya dan meneriakinya anak haram.

Jaejoong berusaha berbalik, namun seluruh tubuhnya terasa membatu, bahkan untuk memejamkan mata pun ia tidak bisa.

Adegan dihadapannya tidak pernah bertahan lama, bagaikan proyektor bayangan-bayangan itu terus berganti. Memutar kembali segala untaian memori pahit hidupnya yang telah ia lalui karena Yunho. Kedua lengan dan kaki Jaejoong mulai bergetar hebat. Air matanya mulai mengalir tatkala segala cacian, bentakan, pukulan, dan pelecehan itu terulang kembali di depan matanya.

Ia merasakan gejolak ingin muntah ketika akhirnya pemandangan itu tiba di adegan yang terakhir... Yunho berhubungan laknat dengan Ahra.

Setelah itu tiba-tiba saja semuanya berubah gelap. Semua pemandangan indah dan mengerikan tadi seolah lenyap begitu saja. Kekuatan yang menahan tubuhnya pun seakan menghilang, membuatnya terjatuh berlutut di atas kegelapan yang mengelilinginya.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Ia baru saja akan menghela nafas lega ketika tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya menyeruak entah dari mana.

"Benci aku Jae..." suara Yunho terdengar terus-menerus. Jaejoong membuka matanya dan mulai mencari-cari sosok Yunho ditengah kegelapan, namun percuma karena ia sama sekali tidak dapat melihat apapun.

Suara itu terdengar lagi dan lagi. Semakin bertambah kuat di setiap detiknya, semakin lama semakin terdengar seakan memaksa Jaejoong untuk membencinya.

Jaejoong mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menutup telinganya. Benci. Benci. Benci. Kata itu terus bermain-main dipikirannya. Tidak tahan lagi, Jaejoong berteriak, sekuat-kuatnya, seakan berusaha meredam suara-suara itu di dalam teriakannya.

Ia berteriak dan berteriak hingga suaranya terasa tercekat di tenggorokannya. Dan ia pun terbangun.

**-TBC-**

**Maaf lanjutannya lama banget, kemaren saya hiatus buat ff hehe**

**Maaf juga kalo ini kurang panjang ^^**

**Review?  
**


End file.
